lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavern Combat (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Cavern Combat is a Venture: The Championship level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: The Moonlit Ravine You are about to embark on the largest level in the game, so make sure you are able to dedicate 50 minutes to it before you start. As Robert Jacob, slice through the wall, gaining access to a ladder. However, it is a decrepit one, and breaks when you climb it. You will need to find a different trail. Go to the wood elevator and target the bricks on the cliff to knock them down, then build the jumping LEGO. Build a lever and flip it to lower the elevator, and use it again to raise it, bringing Robyn Jacob up. Swap back to and Robert flip the switch to lower it, and Robyn Jacob will use a lever up their to raise you up. Have both of them step on the buttons to go deep into the ravine. The next cave ends with another set of pressure plates. Jump across the bars and go up the left. At the top, you will encounter Killoar! Kill the laser limb menace to access the cliff. Go up and walk across the bridge. Run across and hop to the bar, hopping on the mini pillars until you reach a sword switch wall. Use it as Robert Jacob to open the iron door. Jump down and cross the bridge ladder, then shoot the target to lower the next elevator. Do it again to hoist Robyn Jacob up. She will stand on the button next to the rope bridge on the right – it raises another Target. Shoot it to raise the elevator, and shoot it again to lower it, and Robyn Jacob with flip the lever to get you up. Have the two step onto the pressure plates to unlock the entrance to the third room. Follow the way point through the mine, breaking Skallsi when he appears. Eventually, you will reach a wall. Slice it, and it will fall down, making steps. Turn right and leap across the supports to reach an arena with scary Crawlers! Destroy them all, then Sword Switch to knock down the object above the river. That unblocks the ladder so you can cross it. At the top, kill the Crawlers, and jump across the objects to reach the exit ingress. Break the fluorescent LEGO pole on the missing bridge to create a Target. Shooting it will unlock yet another toll booth. Section Two: Dungeon Crawlers In the fourth dungeon, bounce over the columns and battle through the Shooters. Over the bridge ladder, use Robert Jacob on the glowing ivy to slice through. Kill the Crawler Jockey, and at the gate, smash the kegs. Build the leaping LEGO to make a new gadget. The fast cut scene here shows Robyn Jacob's abilities. Whenever you see water have her drink a Fishy Potion to swim under and flip the underwater lever! That will open the toll booth to the fifth dungeon. There is an elevator ahead. Climb up onto the elevator, and have Robyn Jacob swim up in the waterfall to hit the lever and raise the elevator, bringing Robert Jacob up. Ahead, there is another exit gate with dual buttons! And a lot of Cannibals. Destroy the Cannibals and get the duo on the pressure plates. Up next, you will have a giant bottomless canyon between you and the gate. Swap to Robyn Jacob and flip the first underwater switch. Each lever you flip will raise up a platform. Keep hitting switches and have Robert jump across the platforms. There are Grotto Crawlers at the end. Definitely something a powerful female representation can handle. At the wood gate with the pair of titanic idols, build the loose leaping LEGO blocks and then shoot both targets. When both statues are emitting water, swap to Robyn Jacob and swim through the pool, pressing the button. It will bust open the toll booth and create a slide! Ramp down and jump across the ravine. Kill all seven Pipipis to complete the section. Section Three: Bigot City Find yourself a gun truck and race over the bridge ladder to the sole Vepturian barrack on the map. You will need to destroy the quarters, so you can carry that task out with your armored car, your weapons, or by building a bombard out of the bricks bordering it. After the reinforcements arrive, head back over the bridge to the east. The middle Vepture building has a silver stern chaser guarding it, and the east zone has silver quarters. You will need either a missile-toting vehicle to deal damage to this machinery, so get to construction. After breaking every single piece of Vepturian equipment, the Vepturian troop will send yet another wave of reinforcements. Always on the move... If you would like, construct yourself a car generator in one of your zones in the west and head across the bridge ladder once more. First thing is first. Destroy the shields covering the northwest and southwest Vepturian zones. Then, launch a missile to explode the Vepturian machines in the northwest zone. You now need to laser golden machines (in addition to everything else). You have two options to carry this plan out. You can either build up to a tank, or you can lead a battalion to the golden target. In the latter case, take control of your Navy Commander, find your army, press the Action Button to rally them up, and run to your target. When your target is in view, hold down the Attack Button, aim at it, and let go. Your troopers will do the dirty work and your target will be no more. After taking over all hostile zones, you will switch over to Robert and Robyn Jacob. Head on over to the slice insignia and shave through the wall with your sword. Head down the hallway until you arrive at the area with purple and golden triangles on the wall. To solve the puzzle, target the three interior triangles on the right wall. This will dislodge them, and you will be able to build them into place on the purple placeholders of the left wall. Go through the open entrance and continue until you find the next triangle puzzle. You will notice only one triangle on the right --- the second two are hidden. The first one is inside the barrier designated by the insignia, and the second is up in a hammock on the left side of the violet placeholders (sharp shoot). Build all three gold triangles on the indigo placeholders to continue. Section 4: Weapons Factory Head to the dead end and break all of the hammocks covering the walls and you will find a bunch of loose bricks on the ground. Use build a nice goo trampoline. Have leap on it for fun and then hop to the clouds to exit the cavern. After the brief cut scene, you will find yourself battling the level's boss. To start, find the Cannibal and kill him. His face will fly like a scoop of feed, and you will need to go over, pick it up, and put it on your head. Then, head to the console on the right and scan the head in. Do the same with the console on the left side of the room. This will open up the innards of the center machine. Next, you need to commandeer the huge AFC you have been embarrassingly avoiding introductions with. To take it over, smash both of the circular panels on both sides of it. Then, hop up to the top and hack off the fluorescent blue pistol. You will then be able to enter the tank by means of the Switch Character button. Aim at all of the exposed silver parts on the center machine and you will have done the Venturians a titanic favor. Mini-Kits # Within the mine you will see a Parseltongue door to the left. Use a Parseltongue character to go underground and shoot the targets. This unlocks pieces to build hand holds, which you can then use as a Super Strength character to pull open the wall and get Mini-Kit #1. # On the upper level of the mine, there is a gold lock over a Spinjitzu switch. Use a laser to melt the lock and then spin the switch, which activates a magnetic wall in the waterfall to the left. Magno Glove up it, and to the top of the waterfall is Mini-Kit #2. # If you head toward the third dungeon, you will notice a rope swing on the ceiling. Jump towards it and swing across and you will hit a Diffindo wall, then a cracked Super Strength wall. Surprise! Break open the wall to get your third Mini-Kit. # In the fourth dungeon, climb over the bitty cliff to be able to get to the high ground via Acrobatics. Go higher until you see your next Mini-Kit trapped in a Silver LEGO Wall. Blow it up! A roulette brick for bonus studs is in the same area. # In the area before the gate, use an Electric character to fill the drums and raise a bunch of chandeliers with balance points and bridge pieces; you will notice a water target on one unusual one. Hit it with a Water Sprayer, and all of the chandeliers will go and raise a bridge with Mini-Kit #5 on it. # When you enter the caves, keep an eye out for fluorescent crimson crystals on the walls. Smash five of these to collect a Mini-Kit. # During the final "boss battle," you will notice five valves with a blinking scarlet light bulb around the walls. Stand in front of them and use Psychokinesis on each one to collect the Mini-Kit. # When you enter the tunnel section of the level, keep an eye out for a silver cobweb on the right. Explode it with a Bomber and head on through. Outside, use a Magic character to guide the egg at your feet to the nest up above. Super Jump up to the nest to collect the Mini-Kit # After you solve the first threegoldtriangleontothepurpleplaceholders puzzle, wait for the right ingress to open instead of going to your left. After the Mini-Kit Merchant places it, you will be able to collect it. # Head to the Arcade Dock, beat the game. Again, instead of heading to the opening door on the left, wait for the right entrance to open. Then, grapple the shower sheets open and collect the available Mini-Kit. Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Venture Levels Category:Venture Category:Levels Category:Venture: The Championship Category:Venture: The Championship Levels